Roxxy velicia rosie
persionality she is evil,sassy,kind,and gothic girl. she hate girly style. she was hide her real verson,the real is she have dark purple colors,black aye with red pupil,and evil face. in outer,she look like the real but with white aye and red pupil,black colors,also normal face. sometimes she very psycho. she have a bestfriend,Fathina .she never turn real verson because she not want fathina leave her,honestly roxxy was friendly but evil and she love sonic.exe (she never said that because she so shy to said it). she have silly weakness, roxxy was scared cockroach and vampire.she will do anything to smash it..but she still afraid for that (lol :p ). she was dead in 13 years old ,but she's come back in mobianoid verson. she seems not too tomboy again,but not even girly too. she seems so netural. she like to play soccer with her friend,,and she always win....always. she really want to tour to japan,she really want to touch the snow,make snow man,and other. yeah,she know fathina power,but she only want snow from real world. full bio ''full name : roxxy velicia rosie '''calls : '''roxxy,veli '''family : '''parents,reo the hedgefox (big bro) (dies),roxxiena velicia rosie (her young twin) '''power : '''controling things,run fast,fly,fire '''power level : ******' friends : 'Fathina the fox,Xandra Qee The HedgeCat,,jane lynx,wuzzle the snow cat,selpi,mikhanglelo '''species : '''hedge-fox sonic riders ''"this dumb will be lose" ~roxxy,sonic riders type : strong gears name : (still uknown) roxxy is unfamous in this game,she only help fathina. she only appears in night chase,ice factory,green cae,and splash canyon. but in cutscene story,she always appears with Fathina. weakness she kinda scared roach,shy infront everyone,and some silly weakness that everyone who touch her neck she'll cry. when she child,she got traumawith vampires cause harda (her friend) was sucking by vampire. she cry and run away with fears. relationship 'sonic the hedgehog '~ roxxy kinda rivaldy with him,but sometimes they're friends 'Fathina the fox '~ u know?BEST FRIEND FOREVER! :3 'Dilla The Wolf '~ rival 99 %,friend 1% XD '''Mecha LordMecha Lord - The Lord Of The Mechas~ roxxy call him as friend,wth 'Harda vampwolf '~ roxxy best friend when child. theyre meet again when 13 years old 'Nia venus '~ her mobianoid cousin. she kinda femine 'mikhanglelo '~ turtle,but...she's the best pal ^^ quotes *"i belived i can fly! *fly* like i said...i can fly" *"dont follow my journey,just follow yours" *"just belived ur self,it's gonna be better" (to nia) *"this is suuu-ucks" (gameover) *"i know i do it wrong,but what's wrong with u?am i wrong to you? haha!yo dawg.." *"jeez,that's cool" see something explode *"well,yeah....like my size!" ~got rank S *"it's me!...the awesome hedgehog with A!" ~got rank A *"whatever....but,still goodso"~got rank B *"now what?!im wrong in where?" ~got rank C *"sucks" ~got rank D sonic riders *"i'll be the one" first lap *"ouche!that hurt!" get attack *"i can't belived you give me much pain *low voice*" get attack 2 *"yeah!eat your face!!" won *"ha!just lookie your face like that" (to Dilla) *"eek!!what a big egg,uhh..human,or...else?,can everyone introucing him?" *"glad imma hedgehog" other comic *"look out below!" *"just belived me ok?remember,im your sis!" *"whaaaa..." *"i hate vampire,so...i-i think we better go...away?" : fathina : "no,it's our chance to find mom" : "but im afraid" *"argH!IM OUT FROM HERE!!! *go in toilet room and close the door hard* GAH!!wrong way" *"wawawawaaa....." (watching nicklodeon) *"2 + 2 - (-6) =.....owh,dont ask me that..." trivia *roxxy sound like nina cortex (in crash bandicoot) in modern verson.when in classic verson,she's sound like pinkie pie (in my little pony) *roxxy trauma reallty is never over. she still scared with harda *when fight...she fast as ninja *she likes cosplaying as shadow and amy *she always pranking her twins every afternoon *roxxy extremly are Entomophobia (fear of insect), theme song a thousand years - christina perry smile - avril lavage wish you were here - avril lavage brave - sara bareilles 73424_492808294131953_2061817261_n.jpg Fathina .png|fathina,her best friend 1454686_539406526138796_1088075791_n.jpg ro.jpg com l.png|roxxy : "homework?for summer?!" 1424514_538080976271351_124239767_n.jpg Category:Females Category:Mobians Category:Robots Category:Evil